Master of the Spectrum
by Intimidator1323
Summary: Naruto has been betrayed by nearly everyone he trusted. As he is executed, a group of powerful beings somehow end up inside the seal. Now Naruto is reborn with the powers of the Emotional Spectrum. It's time for the Elemental Nations to FEEL something!
1. Prologue: Let Ther Be Emotional Light!

Master of the Spectrum

By Intimidator1323

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the DC Comics Universe.

**I've been reading a lot of DC Comics and have been looking into the entities of the Emotional Spectrum and I find myself intrigued. Each entity has near limitless power and is nearly unstoppable. Such power…and then I thought what would happen if all of these entities were sealed into everyone's favorite ninja? What if he had been betrayed by (almost) everyone he had ever trusted? Let's find out…after the prologue.**

Prologue: Let There Be (Emotional) Light!

Emotions.

They have existed in the universe almost as long as life itself has.

Some have existed just as long.

Yet we understand so little about them.

Most people, of all races and worlds, acknowledge their existence.

What most do not realize is, is that some emotions have taken on lives of their own.

What's more? They have developed sentience.

These beings are known the "Emotional Embodiments". Each possesses powers that are nearly god-like (one of them is a god, in fact). Certain factions across the universe have even found ways to capture and utilize the entities powers for themselves in the form of energy projecting power rings, some for good and others for evil.

There are nine of these entities in total and each has a different color and personality based on it's place in the "Emotional Spectrum", a band of energy that shows emotions as spectrums of visible light.

Ion is the embodiment of Willpower and is perhaps the most well known of the entire "pantheon" (the group _is_ almost god-like). Willpower shows up as green on the Emotional Spectrum and appears at the center of the spectrum itself. Ion manifests itself as a cetacean-like creature. Ion is a passive creature by nature and was born when the first sentient creature in the universe willed itself to move.

A race of ancient beings, known as the Guardians of The Universe, chose to use Ion's power for their 3,600 member corps known as the Green Lantern Corps, who serve as galactic peacekeepers.

Parallax is the embodiment of Fear. Fear shows up as yellow on the Emotional Spectrum and is the weakness of Willpower (though will _can_ overcome fear). Because of this Ion and Parallax are naturally opposed to one another. Parallax manifests itself as a malevolent lizard-like creature with insectoid wings that once traveled from world to world, infecting each planet with fear and paranoia causing entire civilizations to destroy themselves. Eventually, Parallax was imprisoned inside the Green Lantern Central Power Battery by the Guardians of The Universe. This introduced the so called "Yellow Impurity" which caused all Green Lantern Power Rings to be useless against anything yellow. Parallax was born when the first fish crawled out of the sea and began to hunt the insects on land. The first insect hunted felt fear and became Parallax.

A former Green Lantern named Thaal Sinestro allied himself with Parallax who then gave Sinestro the ability to harness the power of fear into yellow rings. Sinestro then created his own corps called the Sinestro Corps, in order to wage war against the Guardians and the Green Lanterns Corps. He even managed to get the robotic Manhunters (see The Butcher's paragraph below) to join his war.

Adara is the embodiment of Hope. Hope shows up as blue on the emotional spectrum. Hope is said to be the strongest emotion in existence, capable of conquering fear among others. However, hope cannot achieve it's full potential without the willpower to back it up. Because of this, Adara and Ion are very compatible with one another, with Ion unlocking Adara's potential, while Adara also strengthens Ion. Adara manifests itself as a large avian and was born by the first act of prayer by a sentient being (who happened to be caught in a fierce storm).

Two exiled Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, used Adara's power to form the Blue Lantern Corps to bring hope to a desperate universe. The Blue Rings, however, are practically useless without a Green Lantern Power Ring nearby.

The Butcher is the embodiment of Rage. Rage shows up as red on the Emotional Spectrum and shows up on the edge of the spectrum, making it's power difficult to control. The Butcher manifests itself as a bull-like creature with tusks and was born when Cain slew his brother Abel, the first murder in the known universe.

Before the Guardians created the Green Lantern Corps, they first developed the robotic Manhunters as peacekeepers, believing machines that lacked emotions would be able to make the tough decisions that came with the job. But something went terribly wrong; the machines could not differentiate good and evil. Eventually, the Manhunters came to believe that the best way to preserve order in the universe was to exterminate all life within it. The Manhunters traveled from world to world, eradicating trillions of life forms in their quest to complete their programming. This event was known as the Massacre of Sector 666. Though the Guardians stopped and exiled the Manhunters, the damage had already been done. Out of trillions, only five survived the slaughter. These five swore bloody retribution against the Guardians for what their creations had done. Led by the demonic Atrocitus, they used dark magic to extend their lifespans in order to find a power strong enough to destroy the Guardians. Eventually, they found it. By beating one of his fellow survivors to death with a lantern and coating it with blood, Atrocitus was able to form the Red Lantern Corps and even captured The Butcher to use as a power source. He then declared war against the Green Lantern Corps.

Being a Red Lantern requires a heavy sacrifice from the ring wielder. When it is placed upon the users finger, the ring drives them mad with rage and bloodlust (only Atrocitus can retain his mind) and immediately replaces the user's heart and blood with the ring's energy. While it makes them nearly unkillable, if the ring is ever separated from it's user, the person will die. Only a Blue Lantern Power Ring can reverse this.

The Predator, also known as the "Body of Love", is the embodiment of Love. Love shows up as violet on the Emotional Spectrum and, like rage, also shows up on the edge of the spectrum, making it difficult to control. Despite being love incarnate, The Predator is actually quite wicked. It increases the aggressive nature in people, bringing out the worst of love in it's victims, including paranoia and obsession, and is responsible for untold heartache. How The Predator was born is currently unknown but it was discovered, along with two embracing lovers, encased in violet crystal on the planet Zamaron. The Predator manifests itself as a reptilian creature made of, what seems to be, crystal. The Predator is also the only known embodiment that can take physical form.

The Zamarons learned how to use love as a power source from the Guardians of The Universe and formed the Star Sapphire Corps, composed entirely of females.

Proselyte is the embodiment of Compassion. Compassion shows up as indigo on the Emotional Spectrum. Proselyte is unique among it "siblings" because it can use the abilities of the entire spectrum, assuming that respective emotion is nearby, making it compatible with all of the embodiments. The specific event that created Proselyte is unknown. However, it was born during a time of great suffering to help alleviate said suffering. To accomplish this, it "reached out" to those who were suffering. Because it needed to "reach" so many, it needed more arms, so Proselyte manifests itself as an octopus-like creature.

Proselyte's power is utilized by the mysterious Indigo Tribe. They are criminals who are forced to feel compassion and seek to spread goodwill across the universe.

Ophidian, also known as "the Tempter", is the embodiment of Avarice (Greed). Avarice shows up as orange on the Emotional Spectrum. Ophidian was born in the Garden of Eden, when a serpent consumed more than it needed. By taking what it did not need the serpent committed the first known act of greed and became Ophidian. Ophidian has retained it's serpent appearance.

Billions of years ago, a group of thieves raided the planet Maltus (which was once home to the Guardians of the Universe). Among the many treasures they were able to steal was what seemed to be a treasure map. The map led the thieves to the world of Okaara in the Vega System, where they discovered the treasure that the map promised; The Orange Power Battery. It was revealed that only one person could posses the battery. Consumed by the greed of the Orange Light, the thieves fought amongst themselves until only one remained. His name was Larfleeze. The Guardians allowed the greedy alien to keep the battery as long as it stayed on Okaara and, in return, the Guardians vowed to stay away from the Vega System. Larfleeze agreed and remained on Okaara for billions of years (the Orange Light extending his lifespan), coveting the power battery and killing anyone who entered the system (whom he believed where there to steal "his battery"). Each time he killed someone with his power, the power battery would convert the life essence of the victim and convert them into avatars of orange light, transforming them into Orange Lanterns. The Guardians kept their vow all those years; until one fateful day. A group of Green Lanterns were pursuing a member of the Sinestro Corps when they were attacked by an orange construct. It turned out that the Lanterns had entered the Vega System, and thus, broke the Guardians vow. Infuriated by this, Larfleeze rechristened himself Agent Orange and declared war on the Guardians of the Universe and, by extension, the Green Lantern Corps with his Orange Lantern Corps. Sometime before this Larfleeze managed to seal Ophidian into the Orange Power Battery in a way he described as "a bit tricky".

The last two embodiments are more like concepts than emotions, but each are equally as important as the others.

These two are also more powerful than the rest and are at constant war with one another.

They are Life and Death.

The embodiment of Death is…a complex matter at best. The first embodiment of death was once a petty criminal named William Hand, better known by his criminal moniker Black Hand. He was a mentally troubled man born into the Black family and followed the tradition of working his family's business; Hand Mortuary. Because of his less-than-sane mind and his job, William became obsessed with death and corpses. His mental illness afflicted his mind to a point that, when his mother asked him why he couldn't be "a good Christian boy like his brothers", William answered "I don't know" as if acknowledging his ill mind.

As a costumed criminal, he was a minor villain at best. Hand met constant defeat at the hands of Hal Jordan, better known as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (in which Earth resides). After one particular defeat, Black Hand was taken into police custody when a sudden surge of energy freed Hand, killed his guards and brought him to the distant planet Ryut, all while Hand heard the call of a mysterious voice.

It turned out the voice belonged to a Guardian of the Universe named "Scar".

After an encounter with the mad god-like entity called the Anti-Monitor (who was aiding the Sinesto Corps in their war against the Green Lantern Corps), she was burned severely (giving the scars of her namesake) and was corrupted by it's power. The experience proved too much, even for an advanced being like herself, and she descended into madness.

Back to what I was saying, it turned out that Scar needed Hand for a rather dark purpose. Sometime in the past the Guardians had read from a tome called the "Book of Black" which foretold an event called "Blackest Night", the coming of a black energy that would erase all life in the universe. Scar, in her madness, intended to see this prophecy come to pass. To do this though, she needed a person who was "death incarnate" to be sacrificed in order to kick off the event and Hand was the sacrifice needed. Black Hand agreed willingly to this and even offered the rest of his family as further sacrifices in death's name.

Scar agreed.

Hand was sent back to Earth, where he slaughtered his entire family, as he had promised. After this Hand then killed himself and was reborn as the universe's first Black Lantern. Scar then labeled him the Embodiment of Death and began creating Black Power Rings that were spread across the universe, resurrecting the dead as near unstoppable soldiers in the war against all life in the universe.

In a small manner of revenge, Scar even sealed the corpse of the Anti-Monitor (who had been killed in battle) inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery to use as a limitless power source.

Now then, you may be wondering "if Black Hand was death incarnate, who or what was death?"

The true embodiment of death and the harbinger for Blackest Night was far more terrifying than even Hand could have ever imagined.

Nekron.

Nekron was a vastly powerful demonic creature that once ruled over a realm that bordered Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. In this realm, all dead souls wait until they are brought to the afterlife they are meant for. Because Nekron gains power for each soul in his realm, Nekron constantly desired more.

Nekron was born in reponse to the light of the emotional spectrum penetrating the darkness of existence.

Despite ruling over his vast realm, it wasn't enough. Nekron had desired something more. What Nekron desired more than anything, was the universe too be a calm, quiet place by eradicating all emotion. Since emotion exists in all living things, the only way to destroy it is to destroy all life in the universe.

And Nekron knew exactly how to accomplish this.

Nekron escaped his realm when Black Hand killed himself. Nekron then used Hand as an "anchor" to this universe from his and would remain here and gain strength as long as Hand remained bound to him.

As the Black Lanterns swept across the universe, they tore out the hearts of the living, transforming them into Black Lanterns themselves. The more Lanterns there were the stronger Nekron became.

But it still wasn't enough.

Using the Black Lantern Corps to exterminate all life would take far too long.

There was a quicker way.

A simpler way.

All Nekron had to do was find the Embodiment of Life and kill it.

Nekron was hunting for the source of all creation, the source of the White Light of Life.

The Entity.

The Entity goes by many names across the universe, existing in some form or another in all religions. God and the Presence are just two of the names that it has been given.

The Entity is the light that brought life into the endless black void that was the universe. It takes the form of a large humanoid enveloped completely in white light.

Despite being considered a god, the Entity did not reside in any form of afterlife. No kingdom in the clouds, no fiery pit, no river of souls, no hall of fallen warriors, no light at the end of a tunnel, no garden paradise, and no void of lost souls.

Nor did it exist in any holy place. No church, chapel, temple, shrine, or mosque.

The truth is the Entity was much closer to home than anyone expected. The Entity sealed itself away so no one would find it and try to harm it. It sealed itself deep within the world where life in the universe first began.

Earth.

The Entity chose our world to hide in.

No one, save the Guardians of the Universe, knew of this. The Guardians had kept this information as their closest guarded secret, because if anything happened to the Entity, life as we know it would end. In fact it was the true reason they formed the Green Lantern Corps, to protect the White Light, not the universe, claiming the universe "was never theirs to protect."

They kept this secret for billions of years and Nekron would never have known where to look. But one small detail revealed the truth to him.

Scar.

As a former Guardian herself, Scar knew this information and told Nekron exactly where the Entity was hiding and began helping him and Black Hand coax it out into the open so they could kill it.

The other Lantern Corps united with Earth's Heroes (the ones still alive anyway) to stop them.

The battle was immense. The Lanterns fought bravely with the heroes but the Black Lanterns were too numerous and too powerful.

Just when all hope seemed lost; The Entity decided that things had gone far enough. Appearing on the battlefield, Nekron attempted to slay it and complete his goal.

But the Entity had other ideas.

Using it's power over life, the Entity first overrode several black lantern rings and restored the wearers to life as White Lanterns.

It then used it's power to bring William Hand back to life, crippling Nekron's power source and severing his bond with Hand.

Finally, the Entity restored the Anti-Monitor to life who rose from within the Black Power Battery and destroyed it.

With those three simple actions, Nekron lost everything.

The remaining Black Lanterns were crumbling into dust around him, Scar had been destroyed during the battle, and, without Hand and the Power Battery, Nekron was broken and powerless, his hopes shattered.

Before departing, the Entity tore the still defiant Nekron to shreds with a swarm of White Power Rings.

The Blackest Night was over and the prophecy did not come to pass.

But, despite this, a new conflict rose from the ruins of Blackest Night.

After Blackest Night came Brightest Day.

Across the universe, a few weeks after Blackest Night, the Emotional Embodiments were being targeted and captured. The first to be abducted was Parallax who possessed Hal Jordan during the Blackest Night finale in an effort to stop the Black Lanterns. Parallax was suddenly removed from Jordan in the middle of the fight and it was unknown what had happened.

(**Quick A/N: I'm not going to get into the relationship between Hal Jordan and Parallax. If you want to know more go to and look up either character**)

Next, Ion was ripped from his Green Lantern host Sodam Yat, and soon after all the other entities were targeted.

The other lantern corps searched frantically for the embodiments and found out exactly who was behind the abduction.

Krona.

About 10 billion years ago, the Guardians of the Universe were once an alien race called the Maltusians. A race of immortals nearly as old as life itself, the Maltusians were a blue-skinned humanoid race that desired only peace throughout the universe. Krona was once a brilliant Maltusian scientist that accomplished miraculous achievements.

Krona was responsible for creating the map that led Larfleeze to the Orange Power Battery and also created a gauntlet that could channel Ion's Green Light of Willpower, which would eventually lead to the development of the Green Lantern Power Rings.

Unfortunately, Krona had little to no good moral character.

Krona would go to any lengths to prove a point. He caused the "malfunction" that caused the Manhunters to slaughter the inhabitants' of Sector 666 stating that he wanted to show his fellows the folly of using mechanical beings as peace keepers. It worked and led to the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. This also led to Atrocitus to create the Red Lantern Corps to seek revenge against the Guardians.

Krona was always a bit of an outcast from the rest of his race. He showed contempt towards his fellows for their disdain of emotions and that they should have none.

Krona was also directly, and inadvertently, responsible for the idea of creating peacekeepers to begin with.

One of the most sacred taboos of the Maltusian's was simple; no being may witness how the universe was created. Ignoring this law, Krona became obsessed with the creation of the universe and built a machine that would allow the scientist to witness it. Despite the constant warnings from his fellows, Krona finished the machine and watched. Witnessing the beginning of creation proved too much for the machine and caused it to explode in a massive blast of anti-matter that moved time forward billions of years and created evil throughout the entire universe.

Were it not for Krona's immortality, he would have been killed.

This action also created an anti-matter universe, where the Anti-Monitor hailed from, and the Multiverse, where a limitless number of realities were held (though he would not realize until billions of years later).

That was just the beginning of the outcome, what happened next was far worse.

The Maltusians have long known the universe would one day contract upon itself to be reborn by a new "Big Bang". Due to the anti-matter unleashed by Krona, the universe was deprived of sufficient matter necessary to ignite a new "Big Bang". As a result of the actions of one of their own, the universe and all existence would one day simply die out, never to be reborn.

That was the last straw. The Maltusians punished Krona by transforming him into a harmless being of pure energy and sent him to wander the multiverse forever. Krona has since sworn revenge against his entire race and vowed to return.

To atone for what Krona had done, the Maltusians vowed to form peacekeeping force to protect the universe in the name of justice. The Maltusians soon evolved into smaller beings that retained their blue skin and developed vast mental and cosmic powers. They renamed themselves the Guardians of the Universe and formed the Green Lantern Corps.

Krona returned billions of years later in physical from to take his revenge but was stopped by Hal Jordan and, once again, turned into an energy being.

Now, somehow, someway, Krona returned _again_ and used his scientific mind to create a way for him to hyper-evolve into a Guardian; along with all the power it brings. Krona had once studied the Emotional Embodiments and knew how to capture and control them.

Despite their efforts the Lantern Corps failed to stop Krona from gathering the embodiments save for Life and Death who were beyond anyone's reach.

Krona now possessed all of these beings and full control of them. He then set his master plan into motion.

Krona then attacked the Guardians of the Universe's headquarters on the planet Oa, located at the center of the universe, with his new "pets". Despite their powers, the Guardians were overwhelmed by Krona and "his" Embodiments and were captured. Krona first placed all of the embodiments, besides Parallax, into each of the Guardians putting them under his control. Krona then proceeded to place Parallax back into the Green Lantern Central Power Battery, thus causing the power rings to once again become useless against the color yellow. Krona then went one step further and used the "Yellow Impurity" to take mental control of nearly all the Green Lanterns in the universe and cause them to attack each other out of fear, making them Krona's slaves. The living planet Green Lantern, Mogo (who was in charge of deciding who becomes a Green Lantern), then sends hundreds of power rings across the galaxy to unworthy wielders, creating an army of mindless slaves.

The only lanterns to escape were the humans Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, and John Stewart who had overcome the "yellow impurity" by mastering their fear. Hal and Guy were then captured by Mogo and Krona, who planned to hyper-evolve into advanced beings like himself. John Stewart escaped Mogo and managed to destroy the living planet.

Mogo's death freed Jordan and Gardner who manage to force Parallax out of the central battery, removing Krona's control over the other Green Lanterns.

(**Another quick A/N: I am so fucking tired of DC not producing more comics on what happens next and I can't wait any longer. From here on out, I'm making up the rest of the prologue as I go. Blame DC if it doesn't look good, but I may go back and edit the story once DC gets going again.**)

Enraged, Krona sends the possessed Guardians against the Lanterns. Though the two were quickly losing, the now freed remainder of the Green Lantern Corps arrived to assist in the fight. With a great loss of life from the Lanterns and a lot effort, the Lanterns forced the Embodiments out of the Guardians who then began fighting Krona as well. Despite having the embodiments still under his control, Krona found himself outmatched by the Guardians and Lanterns, enslaved the freed Parallax once more, and fleed to the planet Ryut, the sight of the tragedy the Manhunters caused because of him and home to a hidden base he had built before his exile.

Working with the other Lantern Corps (reluctantly), they track Krona to Ryut to begin the final battle. Despite being outnumbered (again), Krona had another trick up his sleeve; when he had caused the Manhunters to massacre Sector 666, Krona also placed another program within the Manhunters that spread to all the Manhunters in the universe. Activating this program, every Manhunter in the universe, including those remaining under Sinestro's control, rushed to Krona's side and became his slaves.

Thus began the final battle. Despite the numbers of the Lantern Corps, they were outmatched by Krona's embodiments and Manhunter slaves.

When all hope seemed lost, something appeared in a flash of white light. It was the only remaining White Lantern in the universe, Boston Brand, aka Deadman. Using the White Light of Life, Brand severed Krona's control over the embodiments.

The embodiments, whether because it was the right thing to do or because they were enraged at being enslaved, attacked Krona's Manhunter horde and annihilated them.

With his prize "possessions" freed and his army devastated, Krona was forced to bring out his trump card; a Black Lantern Ring.

You see, a group of Black Lanterns had survived Blackest Night and were planning to once more add more people to their corps in an effort to restore Nekron. Before they could accomplish much, Krona appeared before them and used the embodiments to destroy the undead lanterns. Keeping the last member intact (Deathstorm), Krona then used his powers to force the Black Power Ring to obey him and then destroyed the final lantern.

Back to the story, Krona placed the ring upon his finger, instantly making him a Black Lantern.

"With Death itself on my side, not even my traitorous pets can stand against me!" Krona had cried out as he used his ring to incapacitate the embodiments. Before he could boast further he was forced to defend himself from Boston Brand, who attacked him with his white ring.

The other onlookers could only watch as the two lanterns slugged it out.

At the brink of losing, Krona used what was left of his mental and cosmic powers to remove Brand's white ring, which he then claimed for himself.

Boston and the others could only gaze in horror as the mad Krona laughed manically before placing the white ring on his other finger.

That turned out to be his undoing.

The combined energies of life and death proved too unstable for Krona and destroyed to horrified exile and teared open a wormhole around him. The embodiments, freed during Krona's loss of control, leapt at the fallen Guardian in an attempt to destroy him for good, only to be pulled into the wormhole with him.

The last thing the onlookers heard was Krona's cry of agony as he ripped to shreds by the wormhole just before it closed.

While the Guardians and the Lanterns figured that Krona had been destroyed, no one knew what happened to the Emotional Embodiments.

Did the wormhole destroy them as it did Krona? Unlikely if the embodiments were destroyed, emotional chaos would engulf the universe and everything would be destroyed. But the universe was at peace. Nothing had happened. Besides the lantern power batteries still worked perfectly!

This could only mean the embodiments were still somewhere in the universe. Each lantern corps combed the galaxy trying to find their respective embodiment, only to find…nothing.

Absolutely nothing! Not even a spark of their power was felt anywhere in the universe.

This had to mean that they were somewhere in the other 51 alternate realities created from the Crisis on Infinite Earths. The Guardians searched using their power to find…nothing. Again!

This made no sense! The embodiments were not destroyed, yet they were nowhere to be found.

They were somewhere but nowhere at the same time and that just didn't seem possible!

After months of searching the Guardians decided to give up. Perhaps it was best that the embodiments had disappeared. Perhaps it was best that they were gone and no one could use them for dark purposes like Krona had.

It didn't really matter; Brightest Day was over.

The Guardians and the Green Lanterns agreed on one thing though; wherever the embodiments were, they hoped they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Though no one in the universe would ever know this; they hadn't.

**That's the end of the Prologue. It was just made to explain the embodiments themselves, how they came to be, and how they will end up in the Naruto Universe. I hope the parts I made up will be acceptable. It took me less than five minutes to come up with it and more than thirty minutes to write it down!**

**I realize a skipped a great deal of explanation on several characters and I don't care. I just wanted to get the main facts down so we could continue the story, so don't bother complaining.**

**If any of you want to learn more about the characters mentioned; go to .**

**Anyway, hope you all like it and leave reviews or whatnot. Next chapter is (hopefully) coming soon!**

**One more thing: how awesome was the fight between Parallax and the Spectre during Blackest Night?**


	2. Ch 1: It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or the DC Comics Universe.

**Here's the next chapter! Quick, wasn't it?**

Ch. 1: It Begins

Betrayal.

That was the only word that occupied his thoughts.

He had trusted them.

Protected them.

Loved them.

He would die for them.

And they betrayed him without a second thought.

Naruto Uzumaki had been betrayed by nearly everyone he loved.

The blonde jinchuriki had been loyal to the village of Konohagakure his entire life, despite the fact he had been hated by most of the village because he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him. He had been alone for most of his life because of this. He had shrugged off the beatings, the mobs, the torment, and the alienation that had been inflicted upon him with a smile. He had always vowed to protect the people of this village with every ounce of strength he possessed.

But this was too much.

He could handle the hate of the villagers, but not the betrayal of his so called "friends".

Ironically, this had all started with a different betrayal.

Naruto's teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, the last "loyal" member of his clan, had left the village to join up with one of Konoha's greatest foes.

Orochimaru.

The vile Snake Sannin had promised Sasuke to power he needed to kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, and avenge his clan.

Sasuke knew Orochimaru was planning on taking over his body in order to gain the bloodline of the Uchiha clan; The Sharingan.

But Sasuke didn't care. His desire for vengeance clouded his mind and overrode all rational thought.

Revenge was all that mattered to Sasuke.

A team, which Naruto was a part of, was sent to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, alive.

Despite the injuries that Naruto's comrades had received, and the near lethal injuries Naruto had received, from Orochimaru's personal guard and Sasuke, the mission was a success.

Naruto Uzumaki believed he would receive a hero's welcome for returning the "last loyal Uchiha" to the village.

He was wrong.

Instead he was locked up in a cell and beaten by several Anbu, who claimed he had attacked Sasuke with the intent to kill, unprovoked, when in fact it had been the other way around.

Naruto could have easily killed his traitorous teammate.

He could have easily painted the statues at the Valley of The End with his blood.

But he didn't.

He made a promise to his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, whom he loved with all of his heart, to bring the boy she loved back safely and he did.

The Konoha Council had immediately called for his death for hurting Sasuke.

The blonde thought his "friends" would save him.

He was wrong.

Oh, they came to visit him in his cell alright, but they had only hateful things to say to him.

Apparently everyone now knew what he contained.

First was Sakura. She yelled and hit him for hours on end, saying he had tried to kill "her Sasuke-kun." Those things hurt of course, but what she said next really hurt. She told him her mother was right and that Naruto was nothing but a monster and that she would rather kill herself than love him.

That was the salt poured into the wound.

Next was his "sensei" Kakashi Hatake. He told Naruto that he was worse than trash and was glad the "demon" was getting what "it" deserved. He said the only thing he regretted was not being able to kill him himself.

After that came Kiba and Neji, after recovering from their injuries. Kiba told him that his mother had told him Naruto was a demon and he now believed her. Neji yelled at Naruto for lying to him about fate. He thought that Naruto had been right at the Chunnin Exams about being able to control his own destiny. Now he saw Naruto as a monster like everyone else and that it had been fate that made him so.

But the worst betrayal of all came from the two he trusted most.

Jiraiya and Tsunade.

The Toad Sage had sealed up his chakra and the Slug Princess had told him a horrible truth.

The Sandaime Hokage had deliberately allowed Naruto's childhood to be torture, only stepping in to save Naruto from death at the last possible moment to make him feel indebted to the old man and remain loyal to Konoha.

She then told him of his heritage; he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan.

Finally, Tsunade revealed to him that both her and Jiraiya were his godparents and that they had abandoned him to a life endless torment.

Now all that Naruto Uzumaki felt for Konoha was hate.

Yet, despite these horrible betrayals, not everyone he knew turned against him.

His older brother figure, Iruka Umino, had come to see him in his cell to apologize for not being able to save him from this horrible end. Naruto had told him it wasn't his fault and that he was glad to have known him and cherished every moment of his tutelage at the academy. The reunion had ended tearfully.

Naruto had then heard that Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku had come to say goodbye but the Anbu guards had refused to let the father/daughter pair in. They had apparently tried to sneak in some of their ramen to him as well. Naruto loved them both. Teuchi was like a father to him and Ayame had been like the big sister he never had. He had regretted not being able to say goodbye to them.

Just one more thing to hate about Konoha.

The Konohamaru Corps had come to see him as well but, like with the Ichraku's, they hadn't been allowed in. Konohamaru, Mogei, and Udon had shouted at the guards, demanding to see "their boss" but the Anbu refused stating that the "honorable grandson" and his friends had been brain washed be the Kyuubi. Naruto laughed quietly when he heard Konohamaru kick the Anbu that said that in a very painful place, judging from the yelp he heard.

But the most shocking action of those who hadn't betrayed him came from Hinata Hyuuga.

The shy girl used her clan heir status to get past the guards in order to see him. She then proceeded to reveal the most shocking thing he had ever heard: she loved him.

Hinata Hyuuga, the shy heiress, the girl he had always found beautiful yet creepy, was in love with him!

"No matter what happens, know that I'll always love you Naruto-kun" she had told him before she left in tears.

Naruto only wished he had known how she felt sooner.

That was over a week ago. Now he was being dragged by a team of Anbu to the village center, blindfolded, where everyone would watch him die a traitor's death.

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, had made an event of it, making it mandatory for all citizens of Konoha, civilian or shinobi, to come and watch, just so the Naruto's "demon loving friends" could watch him die.

Naruto heard cheering and felt things being thrown at him when he was hoisted onto the stage and tied to a post.

The blindfold was then removed and he looked out upon the crowd. Most couldn't contain their joy at what was going to happen, but Naruto saw a few looks of sadness in the sea of faces.

He someone walk onto the stage and looked forward. Tsunade was walking towards him.

With Sasuke Uchiha in tow, smirking all the while.

"**Shame it has to end like this**" he heard a voice say in his mind.

Naruto already knew who it was though they had only met once.

Kyuubi.

'I know' Naruto responded, 'It's too bad we can't get any payback for this' he said sadly.

"**Perhaps we can**" Kyuubi told him.

Naruto was confused, 'what?' he asked.

"**Death may be permanent for you, but not for me**" the fox told his jailer, "**it will take a decade or two but I will eventually reform. Something these…**_**creatures**_** do not yet know**" Kyuubi explained, refusing to call the villagers human.

Naruto was beginning to understand, 'So what your saying is you'll come back and finished what you started twelve years ago?' he asked.

"**I didn't start that**" Kyuubi said angrily, "**It was forced into attacking this pit these people call a village!**"

Naruto was shocked, 'You were forced? How? Why?'

"**I do not remember**" the fox explained, "**The only thing I recall is a masked man with a red eye peering from behind a single eyehole. I felt an uncontrollable rage flow through me, I heard screaming, and the next thing I knew, I wake up, trapped in here.**"

'So this "red-eyed man" ruined my life?' Naruto asked.

"**Yes.**"

'And when you reform you'll come back here and kill every living being in it who ever wronged us?' Naruto asked his tenant.

"**You have my word**" Kyuubi promised.

Naruto thought for a moment and then continued 'Tell them I said "payback's a bitch"' he said grinning internally.

Kyuubi grinned right back "**you know it.**"

At that point Tsunade and Sasuke had reached him.

Tsunade took out a scroll and read from it.

"By order of the Konohagakure Council and the Godaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki is to be sentenced to death on this day for the crimes of treason and attacking a fellow shinobi."

The crowd erupted into applause at these words.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto, "Does the traitor have any last words?" she asked hiding a smirk.

Naruto looked and grinned, "Yeah, I actually have a few things to say" he told her, his defiant grin making her angry.

"First of all, I hope every single one of you" he said looking around at the crowd, "burn in hell along with any children have or may have, secondly…" he looked up at Tsunade a spit in her face, "a _gift_ for all the _hard work_ you've done as Hokage" Naruto continued, sarcastically, knowing all she ever did was sleep and drink on the job.

Tsunade wiped the saliva from her face and punched Naruto, hard.

Naruto grunted and then laughed, making the blonde Hokage even angrier.

Naruto continued, "thirdly, I'd like to deliver a message from the Kyuubi himself" these words frightened the crowd. Naruto looked up at Tsunade again and continued, "He says 'it's a real shame you won't ever get to see your Grandfather, Granduncle, Nawaki, and Dan ever again, they were really looking forward to seeing you again. Oh well!'" Naruto quoted laughing.

Tsunade clenched her fists and punched her godson even harder, feeling his jaw crack.

Despite this Naruto laughed again, "I guess what they say is true, the truth _does_ hurt" he said grinning.

Tsunade was becoming infuriated by the fact he was getting to her, "Anything else you'd like to say?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto looked at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences" he said with a wicked smile.

Tsunade then turned back to the crowd, "Naruto Uzumaki's execution will be carried out by Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the Uchiha clan and the victim of Naruto Uzumaki's treachery!" she shouted for all to hear.

The crowd erupted into cheers again and Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to come forward.

"Ready to die loser?" he asked with that infuriating smirk on his face as he began to charge up a Chidori.

"Loser? Me?" Naruto asked before laughing, "As I recall, you were the one who lost our fight."

The Uchiha growled, "You were only able to win because of the Kyuubi" he said angrily.

"And _you_ were only able keep up with me by using the curse seal, which _still_ wasn't enough" Naruto said grinning.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, "Once I kill you, _my best friend_, I'll finally have the power to kill Itachi!" Sasuke said saying the part about Naruto being his friend with particular malice.

He then plunged his Chidori into Naruto's heart.

Naruto gasped and coughed up blood.

Sasuke smirked at his triumph…

Until Naruto began laughing at him.

"Friends?" he asked weakly, "And you…call me…the…dobe" he gapsed out, laughing.

Sasuke became enraged "What did you say loser!" he asked with all of his hate.

Naruto laughed again, "I've…always…hated you…teme" he said, "ever since…we first…met."

Sasuke was shocked, "What? Then why did you come after me?"

"Because…your pink…_whore_…asked me to" he explained.

Sasuke was beginning to realize something; if Naruto wasn't his best friend then killing him would mean nothing.

"You…see now…don't…you?" Naruto gasped out, "You…have gained…_nothing_…from my…death."

Naruto then laughed and delivered the finale of his greatest prank yet with his last breath.

"You…lose…Sas…uke" Naruto gapsed before grinning,"…again!"

And, with these final words, Naruto Uzumaki became still.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead; having achieved the last laugh over the person he hated most.

But it wasn't over.

Not yet.

**Naruto's Mindscape:**

The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was lying down in his cage, grinning.

Gone was the sewer in Naruto's mind. All that remained was the giant fox's cage.

"**So the kit got the last laugh in the end huh?**" he asked no one in particular before laughing loudly, "**Now **_**that's**_** a killer!**" he said while laughing.

Despite the sick joke that he had just witnessed he was somewhat sad. He was really going to miss his blonde container. The boy was the only container he had who had been able to enter his own mindscape. He was going to make good on his promise and destroy the Leaf village once he was reborn, but it was going to be lonely without the boy.

Kyuubi sighed, "**Well**" he said, "**Guess I better settle in for the long haul, it's going to be a **_**loooong**_** couple of decades**" he said in a depressed tone.

As he prepared to close his eyes and wait for the Shinigami to claim, him he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

He looked in the direction he had seen and gasped.

There, out at the edge of the abyss, he say flurry of color.

It looked like a spiraling rainbow. The fox saw red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet lights all swirling around each other.

He looked closer and saw white and black lights in the center.

Wait, a black light? How can light be black?

Kyuubi looked even closer and realized the lights were getting closer.

Rapidly.

It almost looked a rainbow colored missile that was coming straight for-

"**Oh shit!**" Kyuubi said aloud just before the colors slammed into the cage.

No sound was made from the impact was heard and everything disappeared in a flash of color.

All was quiet.

**Finished with this chapter! Not very long but I had to get it over with.**

**Next chapter is when things start to get interesting!**


	3. Ch 2: Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of the DC Comics Universe.

**Alright! Now we're cooking! Enjoy the "Light" Show!**

Ch. 2: Rebirth

Naruto was dead.

And he knew it.

So why was he surrounded by blackness?

He thought the afterlife would be a bit…flashier.

The blonde jinchuriki couldn't help but feel disappointed.

'If there is a God, he has a sadistic sense of humor' Naruto thought to himself.

This was going to be one boring eternity.

Just then something unexpected happened.

The empty blackness that had surrounded him suddenly began to change rapidly. The abyss began flashing into different colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, a shade of color between blue and violet he did not recognize (indigo), violet, white, and then back to black again before repeating.

The colors were so bright and changed so fast Naruto thought he was going to have a seizure.

"**Get up kit!**" he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "**This party's just getting started!**"

Kyuubi.

Naruto suddenly felt that he was lying on something solid and stood up, only to gasp.

If this was his mindscape, it had changed substantially. What was once a dark, dank, sewer was now a vast open expanse of stars and planets as far as the eye could see.

Naruto then found himself engulfed in a "bubble" of green energy. Panicking, the blonde tried to force his way out but the sphere wouldn't budge. He called out for help, but no one answered. The bubble began moving at an amazing speed, carrying the distraught jinchuriki towards to closest planet to him, one that was covered in a green aura.

As he was carried to the world's surface, Naruto looked down and his jaw dropped.

On the surface of this world was an impossibly large city, filled with towers and buildings of all sizes, with some in shapes that should have been impossible. As he moved through the city, he saw that it was empty. No person in sight.

The bubble that was carrying him suddenly stopped above a large pit that seemed to be in the city center. The bubble shuddered and dropped down into the pit at a fast pace.

Before Naruto could even let out a cry of fear, his "ride" had suddenly stopped. The bubble vanished, unceremoniously dropping the blonde flat on his butt.

Naruto got up slowly, slightly dizzy from the ride.

He looked up at where the bubble had dropped him, "Thanks!" he shouted sarcastically, before dusting himself off. Naruto then looked around seeing a large temple of some sort, with several statues on the path leading up to it.

Naruto walked towards the temple, stopping to examine each statue.

The first depicted what looked like a cross between a whale and a shark, with gills on both sides of it and two fins emerging from either side of it. Whatever it was, it looked graceful.

The base of the statue had an inscription; _Behold Ion, the Green Might of Will._

'Green Might of Will?' Naruto thought to himself.

The statue wasn't green; it was grey!

All of them were grey!

Shaking his head, the blonde jinchuriki looked at the statue across from "Ion."

This statue was far more imposing than the one across from it. It looked like a lizard with insect-like wings. It's face was carved into a menacing snarl.

Naruto read the inscription; _Tremble Before the Might of Parallax, the Yellow Fire of Fear._

The blonde kept moving a read the inscriptions on the remaining staues.

A large yet elegant and serene bird; _Gaze upon Adara and The Blue Rays of Hope._

A vicious and rabid looking bull, with tusks on it's face. It looked it had foam coming out of it's mouth; _Feel the Wrath of The Butcher and The Red Throes of Rage._

A strange looking, almost dinosaur-like, lizard made of crystal; _Embrace the Warmth of the Predator, the Violet Aura of Love._

An odd-looking octopus/squid-like beast; _Bask in the Presence of Proselyte, the Indigo Glow of Compassion._

A large Snake (Naruto shuddered as it reminded him of the one he encountered in the Forest of Death); _Beware the Iron Grip of Ophidian, The Orange Light of Avarice._

The last two were the most awe inspiring.

A demonic creature wielding a wicked-looking scythe, it's face set in an angry stare; _Nekron, Death Given Form. Beware the Black Light of Death he Commands, for it is the End of All Things._

Naruto shuddered at that thought and looked the opposite, and final, statue.

It was a large humanoid being that was curled up as if the protect itself; _Bow Mortal, for you are Gazing upon the Face of That Which Created All Things Living; The Entity. Just as Nekron is the Black Light of Death, The Entity is the White Light of Life._

Naruto could practically feel the power flowing from this statue and had to stop himself from bowing.

He always thought God would a little bit more…human.

Naruto shook off these thoughts and approached the temple entrance.

Above the door was a statue of the Kyuubi.

On the circular door itself, was a carving of two beings engaged in fierce combat.

One was a human in a trench who shone brightly with some form of light.

The other, a much smaller creature wearing robes, had a dark aura around itself.

Both had strange rings on their fingers.

(**A/N:** **Boston Brand and Krona slugging it out**)

Naruto was now extremely confused.

"What the fuck is going on!" he shouted at no one in particular.

The second he finished shouting, he heard an earsplitting, grinding noise; the door slid back before it rolled to the side, allowing entry (**imagine the Vault Doors in the Fallout universe**).

Seeing as there was nowhere else to go Naruto walked inside cautiously…only to have the entrance slam shut behind him!

'Not getting out _that_ way', the blonde boy thought before looking around.

There were stain-glass paintings all along the walls, featuring the statues he had seen before in their respective colors, great battles, and other events he knew had some importance.

Naruto kept walking until, _finally_, the hallway led to a large, empty chamber.

Or, at least, he _thought_ it was empty.

As soon as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki stepped inside, the room lit up to reveal a shocking sight.

There, in the center of the room, was Kyuubi's cage, with the smirking fox still inside.

"**Welcome, my boy, welcome! So glad you could join us!**" the fox said quite excitedly, "**Please, do come in and make yourself at home! There is **_**so much**_** we need to discuss!**"

**Outside of Naruto's Mind, in Konoha, seconds after Naruto's "Death":**

The gathered crowd was cheering louder than ever before.

It was over, the demon was finally dead!

Those who still cared for Naruto were in tears, with a devastated Hinata on her knees, crying her eyes out at her love's death. Her father, Hiashi, and her cousin Neji looked at her with nothing but contempt for foolishly loving that monster.

The only ones that didn't seem pleased, besides those were those who had remained loyal to Naruto, were (suprisingly) Jiraiya and Sasuke.

The Toad Sage had been watching from a nearby rooftop and looked away sadly.

'I'm sorry Naruto', the self-proclaimed Super Pervert, thought to himself, 'but this is how it has to be.'

The last "loyal" Uchiha, however, was in shock and had yet to remove his blood-stained hand from where he had pierced Naruto's body.

The dobe had outwitted him.

Again!

He had fooled Sasuke from the beginning and the Uchiha never saw it coming.

He hated to admit it almost as much as he hated his brother, but his now deceased teammate was right.

Naruto had robbed him of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke had lost once again.

'Damn you dobe! Damn you!' Sasuke cursed in his mind.

Tsunade turned her head away from the infuriated Uchiha and the deceased Uzumaki's corpse and was about to address the crowd.

Until something beyond unexpected happened.

She heard Sasuke cry out in pain and turned to see the Uchiha rip his hand out of Naruto's body, fell to his knees, and clutched it as if it were in pain.

Tsunade looked to see that Sasuke's hand was burned severely and was smoking slightly.

The Slug Sannin looked up at Naruto's body and gasped.

The deceased boy's corpse was now covered in a strange aura of multicolored energy. She saw a mixture or reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, a bit of a color she recognized as indigo, violets, and even a bit of black and white.

The aura was growing, she could feel the power radiating off of it.

As it grew stronger, the crowd began to notice it as well and stopped celebrating.

Jiraiya had noticed it to and shunshind onto the stage.

"Jiraiya, what the hell is that?" Tsunade asked, pointing unnecessarily at the energy exuding from the blonde boy's corpse.

"I don't know!" the Toad Sage shouted over the loud humming noise the aura was generating that became louder as the aura grew, "It's feels like the Kyuubi but it feels different somehow!" he explained.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "The fox is trying to escape!" she shouted, "Seal it before it-"

But a blast of energy interrupted her.

The force blew Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the injured Sasuke off the stage and into the crowd.

The aura was now an enormous pillar of multi-colored, swirling energy that reached into the sky, past the clouds.

The noise it produced was now deafening, with everyone in the village covering their ears.

At the front of the crowd, the people could feel the heat coming from it. The heat made the vortex unapproachable.

The Hyuuga's in the crowd, including Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, attempted to use their Byakugan to see into the vortex, but had to shut out the instant they looked into it.

'It's like trying to look into the sun!' Neji thought as he shielded himself from the light.

Everyone was frozen in fear where they stood.

Then, as the pillar reached full power, something even more unexpected happened.

A voice spoke.

"**Naruto Uzumaki of Earth-53**" it said in a calm tone that could somehow be heard clearly even over the noise, "**You cannot die here, for you are destined for greatness**" the strange voice continued.

"**Be reborn.**"

At these words the pillar of light receded back into Naruto and created and explosion that knocked everyone off of their feet.

Several people were blown back by the force of the blast and some were badly injured.

After a few moments, Tsunade stood up groaning in pain from the impact. She heard the groaning of others around her as Jiraiya, Sasuke, and the rest of the crowd got up.

"What the hell happened?" Jiraiya groaned as he stood up.

The blonde Hokage looked around at the scene.

Where the stage once was, there was only a crater. Other than that, everything looked fine, aside from the injured in the crowd. The lack of severe damage was odd considering how powerful the explosion was.

"I don't know" Tsunade answered as she walked towards the crater.

When she reached the edge she looked down. She couldn't see how far down it was because of the dust and smoke, but she suspected it was pretty deep.

"Be careful hime" Jiraiya said as she looked down.

Before the blonde Hokage could respond she saw light shine from within the crater.

The light suddenly rose out of the crater rabidly, causing a rush of air as it soared up out of the crater and hover high above it.

Everyone looked up at it. It was emitting the same colors the pillar had but there was no noise coming from it.

The light then descended toward Tsunade and she backed up a good distance, never once taking her eyes off the strange light.

The light landed a couple of feet away from the edge of the crater and began to disappear, revealing that something was inside of it.

Or rather some_one_.

The person was tall, 5'6" at least, and was wearing average black shinobi pants and a black shirt that was covered by a black trench coat with multi-colored flames along the coattails. If this person had been facing away from the shocked crowd, they would have seen the white kanji for "Spectrum Master" on the back.

What surprised the crowd the most was the spiky blonde hair.

The figure looked up to reveal a pair of deep blue eyes and an expressionless face.

It was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. There was whispering among the crowd.

"Yondaime-sama!"

"It can't be!"

"He's supposed to be dead!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Yondaime-sama has returned to reward us for killing the Kyuubi!"

Kakashi couldn't believe his eye. He lifted up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan.

He used the eye to see if this was some sort of horrible trick. His eye saw nothing, no genjutsu and no henge.

It was really him. Somehow, someway, his sensei and father-figure had returned from the grave.

"Sensei" Kakashi said out loud for all to hear, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Jiraiya stared at his former student with his jaw dropped after seeing Kakashi confirm this was who they thought it was. He couldn't believe his eyes!

'Minato!' the Toad Sage thought in amazement.

Tsunade was in complete shock. Kushina's husband was still alive!

She took a few careful steps forward.

"Minato?" she asked hopefully, "Is that really you?"

The deceased kage looked her in the eyes, his expression still emotionless.

He then threw his fist forward shooting out what appeared to be a giant green fist that slammed into the Godaime's face before she could react.

Tsunade went flying and landed in front of the now horrified crowd.

Everyone gazed up at the Yondaime in shock. What the hell is going on?

"Nope!" "Minato" answered with a wicked smile before laughing manically.

That laughter was familiar.

It wasn't the Yondaime's.

Everyone in Konoha knew that laugh.

It was a laugh that was often heard after a certain someone had pulled a particularly devious prank.

The crowd felt the color drain out of their faces as they realized that it wasn't their greatest hero that returned from the dead.

It was their worst nightmare.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

The "demon child" had returned from death.

Naruto looked at the crowd and grinned in an evil manner.

"Hey everyone! I'm baaack!"

The wicked smile in his face would haunt the villager's dreams for the rest of their lives.

However short they may be.

**That's it for this chapter; the next chapter is when the fun **_**really **_**begins! Sorry it was so short; I couldn't find a way to extend it.**

**Everything important is in there.**


End file.
